Home Sweet Honeymoon
by Hajislover
Summary: Companion to the third chapter of It's About Time. It's the exact same thing, just a little/lot more detailed on the honeymoon night hehehe...


**Home Sweet Honeymoon (companion to It's About Time)**

Chapter 3: Honeymoon Time!! (…it's about time...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+. Wish I did, but… now I own a locker full of textbooks…………… (le sigh)

Rant: Omg!! Last Thursday I lost my notebook, so I was like having a heart-attack trying to find it, then I found out a teacher had it!! A TEACHER!! So I was flipping out all weekend thinking of ways to get it back and if she'd read it or not, b/c if she did I was SO suspended! Thank God she didn't or I would've had to re-write the chapter AND go to a new school…

Warnings: Ok, peeps, this is IMPORTANT, so stick with me for another minute. This is a companion chapter to my other story IT'S ABOUT TIME. That means it's a part of that story and didn't fit my original rating. The whole story is there. This is just a section of a story three chapters in. If you're looking for a lemon, go right on ahead and read this. If you don't want to be totally lost, go back and read the other chapters.

For my readers that have followed my pride and joy this far, thank you. You'll be rewarded about half-way down the page. Go ahead and scroll down if you want to. Sorry for making you read my rant above this.

Enjoy, my pervy friends, enjoy XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RECAP:

"Ready to go, honey? Our carriage awaits."

She jumped. "Oh! Haji! There you are! Wait, carriage? What?"

I laughed, "Okay, you caught me. It's not a carriage, they don't really make them anymore, but I got you the next best thing…"

"…what?"

"You like Audis' right?"

"OH MY GOSH! HAJI, YOU GOT AN AUDI?! FOR WHAT?!"

"For the drive to the jet."

"WHAT?!"

"Ready for the honeymoon?"

She looked like she was going to cry. I didn't know if that was good or bad, but considering her friend was grinning like a freak from the twenty first century, I guessed it wasn't too bad.

"……………"

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that."

"…uh-huh…"

"Beautiful. Come on, honey. I can't wait to have you all to myself."

END RECAP

Haji steered her away from Mao, who was looking very pleased for her friend and rushed away to quickly find her own husband. He led her out into the front parking lot, where, parked (very illegally) across the yellow lines, was a midnight black 2009 Audi. They, being the center of attention, had created a trail of people following them out to the lot. He clasped her hand in his and gently guided her to the car.

"Well, what do you think?" He flourished his unoccupied hand in the direction of the car.

"Oh…Haji…How did you—"

He stopped her mid-sentence. "I didn't. It was a wedding present."

She gawked at him. "From WHO?? Who the hell has the time and money to go out and buy an AUDI of all things?! They cost more than a Ferrari does!" (A/N: Not really. She just doesn't know much about cars. Audi's actually cost about 3 times less than Ferrari's do. Like you care, it's still a freakin' awesome wedding present!)

"Solomon."

Well… that certainly shut her up.

Her hand went to her mouth. "Oh…" she breathed. "He was crying at the ceremony, too, wasn't he?"

Haji's arms wrapped around her shoulders. "He loves you very much."

Saya closed her eyes and leaned back into her husband. "I know, but I love you."

Haji smiled. "I know that. That's why we're married now. And remember, Saya, he was the first one to give us blessings. He wants you to be happy."

"I know, but I can't help but think that he isn't happy. I mean, after he left Diva, I let him stay with us, but I still rejected him. So now, with us being married and all, I can't help but think he must be lonely. Especially since I killed Carl…"

"He chose to leave Diva. He chose to follow you and protect you. He chose to be at the wedding. He chose to give us an Audi. He chose to let you do what you needed to do to be truly happy.

"Every thing he's ever done for you has been his choice. You have nothing to feel sad about, love. And of course he loves you, anyone who doesn't must be crazy, but it is purely as a friend. He truly wants you to be happy."

Saya wiped her glistening eyes. "Thanks, Haji. That makes me feel a lot better." She turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"I love you," She smiled.

"And I love you."

She gave the lone car that was in the parking lot a sideways glance. "So, where are we going?"

He laughed. "I told you, honey, that's a surprise."

She pouted. "I know, but I wanna know!"

He leaned in toward her and touched their foreheads together. "I promise you that you'll love it there."

The two newlyweds crossed the short distance across the hot, black lot and climbed into the car. "Suicide doors…Solomon…" Haji muttered under his breath.

The seats were leather, which usually bothered Saya, especially since the sun was so warm today, but the windows were so dark that the leather didn't even have a hint of heat on them. She turned on the radio to her favorite station drifted lazily through the car and out the window as she occupied herself with playing with the buttons on the door.

"Are you ready, Saya?"

"Yes, but don't you think it's rude to leave without saying goodbye to our guests and our family?"

He glanced at her and shifted the car into drive. "I don't think they'll mind. After all, we do have to make a grand exit."

"That's grand entrance, you dork."

He flashed her a huge smile and hit the gas.

The car shot forward and before she lost her chance, Saya looked out her side mirror.

All the guests, including Amshel—incredibly—were standing close together, weeping and waving and shouting goodbyes and I love you's. A little ways to the side, all alone, stood Solomon.

His sharp chevalier eyes trained in on hers reflected in the mirror and smiled. He gave a small wave then turned around and walked away from the building. Seconds later, she watched as his image blurred and he ran away from her.

"He's happy for you." Haji reminded her, not even needing to hear her thoughts. "He's just a little sad. Like Kai."

"Right. So, where is the jet? You won't tell me where the honeymoon is, so will you tell me where the jet is?"

"I guess so. It's in Boulder."

"Boulder? Sweet. Hey, if I guess where we're going right, will you tell me if I got it right?"

He grinned. "Go for it."

"Yay!" she beamed, then her face contorted in thought. "Egypt?"

"Nope."

"The Bahamas?"

"No."

Well, damn, there went all of Mao's brilliant ideas.

"Rio?"

"No, pero adivinación buena, adora." (No, but good guess, love)

"You can't just speak Spanish like that. I'm not good at switching from language to language. It confuses me."

"Gomen." (Sorry)

"Whatever."

He laughed.

There was a long pause.

"……Beijing?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You want to watch the Olympics?"

"Not really. Just curious. I heard that one American guy has gotten more gold metals than anyone ever has."

"Yes, but China is also doing very well."

"I know," she blushed. She hadn't been paying attention to the Olympics because of the one time she woke up at like three in the morning and watched men's table tennis. It was ping-pong!! It was too funny to watch grown men playing ping-pong, so she had immediately turned the TV off and had developed a sort of phobia when it came to the Games. She didn't really want to laugh at the athletes who had trained their whole life to compete in them…

But PING-PONG?!

She'd really had no idea that that was an actual sport.

"Japan?"

"No. We spend way too much time there as it is."

"Hawaii?"

"Why don't you just stop guessing for a while? Enjoy the scenery, we're almost to Boulder."

"I've been to Colorado before, hun. Probably more times than you. I wanna know where you're taking me! You can't really blame me for being curious, can you?"

"No, but how's this: One more guess, and if you get it right, then I'll tell you every piece of my little plan for this month. If not, you'll agree to sit back and enjoy the ride."

Hmm…a win-win situation, huh? Alright, she could accept those terms. …if she had to…I mean, it was such an imposition not knowing where she was going.

"Ok."

"Then guess."

"Give me a minute!" She blushed.

He grinned.

'Sucker. You'll never guess it honey, you've never been there before.'

"Let me think—"

'You'll never in a million years guess…'

"Knowing you, it's probably a place I've never been to before…"

'…no way could she guess it…'

"It's probably a place you knew that I'd like…"

'……well, duh…'

"…somewhere warm…no, hot."

'………there's no way you can guess…'

"Somewhere with lots of sun."

'…………uh-oh…'

"Somewhere we'll be alone, and left alone."

'………………please don't guess…'

"Somewhere with not very many people. Just the two of us probably."

'…………………I'm begging you, don't guess right! It's supposed to be a surprise…'

"All right! I think I know where we're going! I'm ready to guess now!!"

'……………………crap…'

"DEATH VALLEY!!"

He was completely floored. "Wh-what did you say?"

"Death Valley! I'm right, right? Of course I'm right. I know you too well to be wrong. Death Valley it is…!!"

'Thank God she got it wrong! And DEATH VALLEY?! A valley of death? She honestly thinks that I'd take her to a valley of DEATH for our HONEYMOON??'

"Yep. That's it exactly. Death Valley. Uh-huh."

"Yay! I knew it!!"

He gave her one of his impassive looks, the one that looked totally empathetic but really meant 'honestly-how-much-of-a-dork-are-you-and-to-think-I-get-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you'. Oh yeah, that looked worked for him.

"We're here."

Saya looked out her window for the first time in a while. It had been about an hour's drive, but with the music and her trying to guess, which she did, 'cause she was just smart like that, the ride didn't really seem that long.

"…where's the airport? You said we we're taking a jet, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why are we at a warehouse in the middle of no where?"

"To get in the jet."

"But there's no jet here. Just a big warehouse."

Haji sighed. Of course she had to pick today of all days to have one of those days. "The jet is in the warehouse."

Her eyes got wide and she nodded slowly. "Oh."

Haji got out and walked around the front of the car to open her door. She took his hand and pulled herself up and out of the car.

"So how do we get in the warehouse? And why is the jet in a warehouse in the first place?"

"We will use the door. It's what it's there for. And it's Joel's jet. He's letting us borrow it for a while."

"Oh." She said with another nod.

Once more, servants came out of no where to take their things from the trunk, even though Haji had no idea who had put them there, but he had a pretty good guess. He had a strong hunch the one who was behind the car gift was the one who had given the clothes too.

He placed a hand on the small of Saya's back and led her toward the huge metal door that was set off-center to accommodate the even larger double doors that would open and let the pilot steer the jet into the open.

They crossed through the threshold and Saya's eyes drifted upward as she gawked at the enormous jet sitting in the middle of the warehouse. "We're flying in that?"

"Yep. That would be a jet, love."

"Quiet. I know that. Just making sure."

Haji gave a small smile.

"But it looks familiar…what kind is it?"

"A Boeing 747-200B VC-25A," He rattled off.

She looked at him like any girl did when her man started talking the Car-and-Driver language.

"Huh?"

He tried to clarify for her, "You know, the President's jet? The Air Force One?"

Her eyes bugged and nearly fell out of their sockets. "Joel owns the AIR FORCE ONE??"

He laughed at her expression. "Not quite, love, but it is the exact same jet. It just has a different tail number. Good eye for recognizing it, though."

"Heh…yeah…yay for me…"

He let out another breathy laugh. "Shall we?" He asked and offered his arm to her.

She looped her arm through his and started up the walk way. "Of course, darlin'."

They entered the massive jet and took their seats. The jet had luxurious seating, with plenty of leg room and only two rows of seating with a big, wide isle running down the middle. There was an office of sorts in one area of the big aircraft. Soon enough, though, the pilot came back to the cabin to welcome his guests.

"Howdy. How ya'll doin' tuhday?" He was a short man and looked to be in his mid-fifties. He had salt and pepper colored hair—but it looked good on him—and a big belly under his pilot's jacket.

"Very fine, thank you. And yourself?" Haji answered politely. Joel had raised him well. It would be considered extremely rude to not answer when an elder addressed him, even though it vaguely registered in the back of his mind that he was actually about 120 years older than the man standing before him.

"That's all fine and dandy. I'm doin' great, too. Small wurld. So where's ya'lls goin' tuhday? Ya'lls jus' got hitch'd di'n't ya?"

"Yep!" Saya chirped. "Just a couple hours ago! Can you believe it?! It's so awesome!"

"Yeup. Mistuh Joel was a sayin' that his gurl got married tuhday. Congratulations to th' two uh ya."

"Again, thank you. Have the preparations for take-off been completed yet?" Haji said crisply. He wanted to get out of here! He wanted to be with his wife on their wedding day, not sitting around in a damn jet talking to a backwoods hillbilly! He had better things to do, dammit!

"That's a big 'ol yeup, a'gin, suh. Jus' waitin' fer duh final crew inspection. I 'spect it'll be done in a minute."

Right on cue, the main repairs men came out of the lower hold and announced that they were clear for take-off.

Saya and Haji sighed in unison. 'Finally…!'

The captain waddled back into the cockpit and a second later the seatbelt light turned on. Haji led Saya to a large, plush seat and sat down. She followed suit, still hyped up about not knowing where they were going.

About four hours into the flight and four hours of Saya's enthusiastic jumping around the cab, she finally began to tire. She resigned herself to the seat next to Haji's, since there wasn't enough space between the seats for her to be on his lap. Exhausted, she rested her head on Haji's shoulder and drifted to sleep within minutes. Haji leaned his head on top of hers and closed his eyes to daze a little, since, sadly, he couldn't sleep, too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 3 hours later…

Haji lifted his head when the announcement came over the speaker that they would be landing momentarily. He gazed out the window at the view.

'At least that damned pilot is good for something. Saya'll love this view!' he thought happily.

He lightly nudged Saya's shoulder.

"Come on, honey. Get up. We're here."

She lifted her head groggily. "Where?"

"We're on our honeymoon. You can finally see where I've whisked you off to."

Her eyes shot open. "Really?! I can see?! Sweet! Let me in the window!"

She leaned over his lap and pressed her face to the cold glass. "…Haji-ii…" she whined.

He smirked. "What's wrong?"

"I can't see! These stupid clouds are in the way!"

He rubbed her back calmingly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess you'll have to wait just a little while longer to know, love."

She gave him a pouty look, "You knew I wouldn't be able to see the whole time didn't you?!"

He smirked again. "Of course not. Why would I do that?"

"To build suspense."

"Oh yeah, that."

"You're mean, you know that?"

"As long as you love me for it."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You know I do."

"Then it's all good."

Saya's mouth fell open as she gawked at him. "What did you say?"

"It's all good." He repeated.

"Huh? Where'd you hear that from? I never would've thought I'd hear you say 'it's all good'."

"Kai."

"Well, that explains a lot."

He gave her a questioning look, but couldn't press further because they were being escorted out by the staff.

They didn't even land in an airport. They were on some isolated beach that Saya had never seen before. Palm trees lined the beach and she stared behind her as the footprints they left in the sparkling white sand were quickly washed away by what she suspected was warm ocean water.

"So, where are we anyway, Haji?" She asked distractedly.

He grinned to himself, since she wasn't looking to see it, "Saint Lucia…" They arrived at their destination rather quickly, he thought.

"Saya…"

She turned back around and ran straight into Haji's back. He grabbed her by her shoulders and gently pulled her in front of him.

"Look."

"Oh…wow…Haji, that's…wow…"

"Thank you."

Saya was standing face to face with the biggest villa she'd ever seen. It was all one level, but sprawled out to enormous proportions on either side of her.

Vaguely, she heard Haji tell the staff good-bye and heard the startings of the planes rumbling engine.

The Villa looked vaguely like the grander homes she'd seen while traveling in Singapore or Laos, but the flight had been too short for them to be in either place. The roof had earthen colored slab tiles that gently sloped to either side of the roof and the sides of the vast building were in a similar earth tone of stucco. The entire feel of the place made it seem as if the building had just risen out of the sand and trees.

The unobtrusive lawn was covered in exotic flowers like dragon-lilies and birds-of-paradise, which gave the place a bright and inviting feel along with the ancient, earthy I'll-disappear-if-you-blink feel.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's just…wow…"

"…La Villa de Soleil Cochant…" he leaned in and whispered into her ear.

She felt a shiver of anticipation shoot down her back. "What's that?"

"It's the name of this place."

"Wow…it's so pretty…"

"I'm glad you like it."

"Of course I do! Haji, I can't believe you actually found a place we've never been to before!"

"If you like the outside, you should see the inside…" he huffed. His voice was already husky and thick with want. The sun couldn't go down fast enough, he silently decided.

She felt his arms loop around her waist as his chin fell to rest on her shoulder. "I can't wait for the grand tour…" she murmured.

"All we really have to do is get as far as the bedroom…" he breathed, "…the rest can wait for the morning…"

Saya nearly moaned as she listened to Haji's low voice whispering in her ear. 'Oh, god, I can't believe this man's really mine…how did I get so lucky?'

She grabbed his hands and drew them away from her waist and led them both through the gates and into the casa.

"…oye, it's pretty in here…"

Haji unconsciously kept a hand pressed lightly against her lower back as he guided her quickly through a succession of hallways.

"How much farther…?" Saya rasped.

"Not much. We're going to the master suite at the back of the house."

"Oh?" she gasped, not really surprised, she just didn't want to moan again…yet.

After a few more moments of walking, they came to a stop at a big solid oak door.

Haji looked down at her and smiled, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be, love…" Saya let out an uneven breath as Haji's lips descended on hers in a quick, chaste kiss. Her eyes closed and she blushed a ravishing shade of red.

Haji took her hand in his and pushed the door open.

The room was covered in red and white silks and satins. The deep red drapes cascaded luxuriously to the floor as they greeted the posh white carpet. A huge four-post bed sat in the middle of the room accented with a translucent veil that hung over the bed from the ceiling. Red, satin pillows lined the reading nook that was tucked into a bay window, which had a gorgeous view of the water and the coming sunset.

Haji nearly slammed the door shut as he proceeded to crush his lips to Saya's. Neither were in any hurry really—after all, they had all eternity—but neither wanted to be separated any longer.

Saya wanted nothing more than to soothe him, and herself. To set aside her escalating troubles and for just a few moments be herself. To soothe her restless soul with just a taste of his wild and reckless side.

He tasted of both, of a dark flaring need that tempted and taunted, that teased her with a promise of illicit and dangerous pleasures, with more delight than she'd ever believed possible.

His lips met hers without hesitation, returning the pressure, but no more; he took what she offered, but made no demands, as if to see how far his new wife would take them.

Not in her wildest imagination did she ever think she would have Haji, certainly not like this. She traced his lower lip with the tip of her tongue, boldly entering his mouth when he parted his lips, and tempted him more.

He asked for more. He all but pleaded.

He moved; his arm slowly encircled her, then tightened, pulling her to him. His other hand rose, fingers splaying into her dark hair to cradle her head as he smoothly took the lead role from her, pulling her even closer as he angled his head and took control.

He led the kiss and everything else she gave to him, but passiveness wasn't her style; she drew a line and held to it, letting him kiss her as he wished, how her whatever he wanted, but reserving the ability to take control again if she wished.

If she wanted.

Now, at this very moment, she wanted him. Wanted to feel his tongue stroking hers, wanted to experience the hot burst of desire he so seemingly easily called forth. Haji's lips moved on hers, demanding, yet still unhurried, shill effortlessly controlled.

She met each questioning stroke of his tongue, dueled, retreated, allowed him to explore, then grasping his head between her hands, boldly returned the pleasure.

She sensed then, just for an instant—a second of hesitation when she felt his control momentarily crack, and she saw past it—what he hid beneath his quiet exterior.

Something not quiet at all. Something primal, powerful, and predatory, something with teeth and claws and burning eyes, a desire so wild, so reckless and passionate that, if let free, unrestrained, it possessed enough power to shake both their worlds.

The ultimate temptation for the wild and reckless.

The ultimate pleasure for those who couldn't resist the lure.

Saya saw. Craved. Hungered. She reached for it without hesitation. She sank into him, drew him deep into her mouth, and invited him with her lips and tongue.

He'd forgotten how susceptible he was. Not to her body—the simple appreciation for a female body he could easily suppress—but to her, herself; to the passion she brought forth and sent racing down his veins, to the sheer unadulterated lust that, with her in his arms, quickly clouded his mind.

He tried to ignore it, battled to block it out—and failed miserably. Heat swirled through him, and rose like a tidal wave he couldn't hope to hold back. In desperation, Haji gripped her waist and tried to ease her back, to break the kiss that sent them both in a fierce downward spiral to raging, mindless need.

Saya wouldn't allow it; she simply wouldn't be denied. She came up on her knees, clamped her hands on his shoulders, and used her weight to pull him deeper into the bed. Their semi-awkward angle restricted him; Saya compounded her problems by sinking even further, even more enticingly against him, and letting her hands roam.

Under his jacket, over his chest, opening and brushing aside his waist-coat, sweeping wide, then down to grab his sides while her tongue wreaked havoc on his senses, and the soft weight of her firm feminine curves, supple and giving, called and lured…that prowling, predatory side of him he barely recognized, but still knew to be his. That part of him that Saya so effortlessly brought into being.

Haji fought for a mental breath, to get a grip of his wits if not his senses. He tried his best to sit up and move Saya back.

She felt him and countered his move.

He raised his shoulders free of the bed, only to have her bring him back down and around so his back hit the headboard of the four-post bed. The shuffle of female limbs covered by her wedding dress' lace over and between his thighs, the swishing and shifting of her dress as she wiggled and ruffled, totally distracted him.

Then, somehow, Haji was leaning back against the headboard, his legs totally flat against the mattress, with her poised over him, in his arms, straddling him, her warmth seeping through the cloth of his dark slacks as she settled over his hips.

His mind and sensed reeled, trying to take in every aspect and contact in this moment.

Saya's lips had never left his; now they got firm as she engaged him, excited, sensually shifting over him.

Was she really so innocent as he thought?

Before he could gather enough thoughts to even try to attempt an answer, she blew all chances of rational thought out of his mind.

At his waist, her tiny hands grabbed his shirt, pulled it free from his pants and slid beneath it.

Her touch—the feel of her small, warm hands pressed to his heated skin—seared into his chest.

And destroyed every civilized safeguard and personal wall he possessed, shredded his rigid calm control, and blew the fragments away.

He reacted. He caught her head, cupped the back of her neck and ravenously kissed her back, but it was no longer the he he usually was, but merged with his other half, a seamless melding of the dangerous predatory male and the cool, quiet gentleman.

The primitive and possessive, and the calm and collected.

He was lost and so was she. Some disconnected, distant part of his mind knew it, but was helpless to act, to gather enough will or strength to pull them both free.

Of the completely wild, totally irresistible tide of passion that burned into being and consumed their heart and souls.

It swept them into a sea of desire and hot, urgent yearning. Onto a plane where for both of them nothing mattered beyond the next heated touch and explicit caress.

Saya's fingers fumbled with his tie; he groped blindly with one hand, grabbing the tie that held back a flood of raven hair, and wrenched it free.

Her hair fell down her shoulders in long, elegant waves. Haji's palm reached down and touched the silk of her gown, rose, and found her breast and closed his hand around it and kneaded. He was incapable of hiding his need in his touch, that possessiveness, that drove him. Releasing the firm mound, he sought and undid the laces.

The moment her dress loosened, he drew it down, slid his hand beneath, pushed the material farther away as his palm caressed hot silken skin.

She shuddered.

A prickling tide of relief swept through him at the contact, not easing, but definitely arousing, heightening his need, deepening his lust. The kiss turned fiery; he held her head still as he plundered her mouth.

It was intoxicating.

His hand had closed again around the tightly furled peak and squeezed as he tweaked the tip.

She gasped and broke the kiss. Desperate for air, she tilted her head back.

Inwardly he smiled and seized the moment. He released her nape, let that hand trace down the line of her spine to settle at the small of her back, and took advantage of her unconscious offering; leaning forward, he pressed his lips to her throat, and placed a heated, knowing kiss to the sensitive spot beneath her ear, then skated hot kisses down that tempting line on her neck.

He paused to lick the pulse that beat wildly at the base of her throat, paused to taste the desire that held her in it's grip. Inwardly grinning, he moved down with his lips leaving a path over the swell of her breast to the tight peak he had prepared there.

He closed his lips around it and Saya jerked in his arms.

He soothed it with a wet lick and she trembled.

His mind took note, but the aroused and needy beast within him saw no reason to stop and consider it. Instead, he dove into the task of showing her everything he could make her feel, all she would experience in their forever after.

With amazing speed, he had reduced his lover to a state of sobbing need. Her breathing was fractured and ragged and rang with a sensual desperation that was music to his ears.

His own need and anticipation roared in the back of his mind. He drew back, resting against the bed, surprised to find he needed to catch his own breath, that he was breathing rapidly, too…

Her gown had fallen to her waist, her slip crumpled down with it. His eyes devoured the newly revealed lush mounds, the swollen, heated flesh his lips and tongue had already claimed.

The sight sent a delightfully hot rush of desire to his groin, increasingly urgent, increasingly insistent. The sexual compulsion was more than anything he'd felt before. Stronger, more powerful, more real.

Somehow more in tune with who he really was.

Reckless and wild.

One glance at her face, at the slivers of crimson, bright with desire that glowed beyond the heavy lids, told him beyond a shadow of a doubt that she felt it too—the untamable, irresistible craving, the desire that was simply impossible to deny.

He could have her now. She was straddling him, her knees sunk into the bed on either side of his hips. He could easily lift her dress, release his now much hardened length, and sheathe himself in her softness, but the beast within wanted much more. From her. Of her.

Nothing but complete surrender. Nothing less than sensual submission.

The world had fallen away already. Only the two of them remained, cocooned in the silent moonlight streaming through the sheer curtains in the suite. A silence broken only by their panting breaths and the shush of fine material shifting.

Saya had already gotten rid of his tie. She pushed his shirt up to get at his chest, but that wasn't enough. She wanted to see as well as feel. She wanted to know. Everything.

From beneath heavy lids, she met his gaze and held it as she unbuttoned his shirt. In the shadowy darkness, his eyes were impossible to read, but his expression conveyed a sense of controlled deliberation.

But there was no longer any coolness in his gaze. It was hot, nearly scorching as it lowered and swept her breasts. He raised a hand to lazily caress her as his eyes drifted over her body.

Her nerves leapt, tightened; her senses thrown in the light, taunting touches that sent her mind reeling. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling. She was straddling hem, naked from the waist up, but she was far from feeling shocked or hesitant. She wanted to be there, wanted to feel his eyes travel over her body, ached to feel his teasing fingers brush across her sensitive skin.

Her pulse beat strongly under her skin, echoing the compulsion that thrummed through her, through every vein and down every nerve. How she could be so addicted to something she hadn't even tasted yet was a complete mystery to her, but the effect was real.

She wanted him and had to have him.

The last button slipped free; opening her eyes, she spread the halves of his shirt wide and looked down, visually devouring as Haji had, then shaking her fingers free from the material, she reached out and stroked and touched. She traced the well-defined muscles banding his chest then moved her fingers up to the dark nipples there, caressing them and felt them furl. Daringly, almost nervously, she leaned down and lipped, grazing her teeth against the tight skin and heard his breath hitch and felt him stir restlessly beneath her.

Rising, she slid her hands down, with her fingers splayed, over the toned ridges of his abdomen. Sitting back, she followed the same path with her eyes and swallowed. He was strong and steely-muscled, a dangerous man in his prime.

One she had half-naked under her.

Her lips slowly curved. Lifting her eyes to his, she caught the dark glimmer beneath his long lashes, held it, then deliberately rubbed her hands up his chest. Following them, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

Covered them, kissed wantonly, with lips and tongue, challenging him, then retreating, enticed.

His hands skated up her back to once again cu her nape as he held her still and, with an irresistible power, took control of the kiss. Blatantly took all she offered.

Then all he wished.

A shiver shook her; a primitive recognition that he could have whatever he wished of her, that she wouldn't and couldn't resist.

That she didn't want to resist.

Here and now. This is what she wanted, what she had to have. Him. Haji.

Now emboldened, she mirrored his passion with her own, brazenly incited, convinced beyond all reason that whatever she could have of him was what she craved. What she needed.

The wildly reckless, passionate man that lurked beneath the cool façade.

That was what she wanted. And that was what she was determined to have.

Regardless of the cost. Whatever price he asked, she would gladly pay to keep him in her arms for eternity. With his body hot and hard beneath her hands, with his lips covering hers, his tongue a heated brand, she wasn't in any mood to deny herself. Or him. It was their first night, after all.

She wasn't in any mood to do anything other than catch her breath when his hand slid up her dress. His rough palm curved around her calf, then glided slowly up, sending tingling sensations spiraling upward. His hand continued its climb over her knee, tracing her bare thigh above her garter, pushing aside her gown and slip to get better access.

His wandering hand found her bottom. Her heart seemed to stop as he caressed, gently fondled and shaped. His grip around her nape eased, then slid away. His fingers trailed over her bare shoulders, delicately brushed one peaked, swollen breast, sending more sensations cascading through her and sending heat and sharp pleasure down her veins to pool low in her body.

Those descending fingers continued on, tracing downward. He continued kissing her as she returned his advances and his other hand joined the first beneath the layers of satin and lace. He cupped her bottom in both hands and kneaded, yet she knew he was biding his time, that his passion was still leashed, that he was still in control and would remain so until she set him free.

Chevalier and Queen. Knight and Master. Servant and Mistress. Those titles would mean nothing after tonight.

They were husband and wife. Equals now. That was all that mattered. And very, very soon they would have a new name. Lovers. After nearly two hundred years, that was all that mattered now.

They would shatter those old bonds and send them spiraling into oblivion, together.

She didn't know how she knew; she just did. The knowledge was there inside her. She didn't question it's rightness.

Hands lightly gripping, holding her, he drew back from the kiss. He caught her eyes as she raised lust-laden lids and murmured, his breath hot with promise on her lips, "Saya, I wasn't to see you. All of you. Take off your dress."

She didn't hesitate. Drifting on a heady tide and faintly giddy she sat up, bunched the layers in her hands, and pushed them down past her hips. Extending one hand, she shoved the heavy material and let it fall to the floor, then looked down at him.

But he wasn't looking at her face.

His gaze had locked on the apex of her thighs, on the dark curls hidden behind her flimsy slip, in loose folds around her hips and upper thighs that veiled but didn't hide. She absently wondered if she should take the slip off too.

As if he heard her, he said, "Leave the rest." The words were little more than a low growl.

One that sent sensual anticipation streaking through her.

His hands left her bottom, slid forward around her thighs, slid down and closed around each of her knees. Slowly he eased his grip and slid both hands upward, sliding beneath the insubstantial slip, tracing the tense muscles, his thumbs cruising the quiveringly sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

Her lungs seized and clenched tight.

His hands paused in their upward sweep. He leaned back, shifting slightly beneath her as he settled back against the big pillows at the head of the king-sized bed.

Distracted all over again by the sight of Haji's chest on display before her, by tendrils of sensation of a light breeze played across her hot skin, by the quiet strength in his hands so suggestively circling her bare thighs, it took her a moment to realize his gaze had made it's way to her face. He was studying her.

He offered up a half-smile, "Shouldn't you be kissing me by now, love?"

She had no idea, but she wasn't about to admit it. Not when he asked like that, like she'd missed her turn in some game they were playing. She wished she could repay him with a look as contemptuous as his had been arrogant, but she was too hot; instead, she simply leaned down and did as he had suggested. She kissed him—and poured every ounce of her determination to claim him, to draw him—not the cool, collected gentleman but the wild and passionate man—into action.

She felt his control quake. Felt it shake, felt the reins he held over his other self thin and fray.

Immediately she pressed harder, even more forceful. She leaned closer, and her breasts brushed his chest. He shuttered, his hands instinctively flexing, fingers biting into her thighs.

His touch was harder, more driven. More explicit as he boldly cupped the heated flesh between her thighs, then stroked, caressed. Parted the slick folds, and traced her entrance.

He distracted her with his lips and tongue, made her fight to match him, to meet his demands. The body beneath her seemed different, too, more steely, more powerful.

A predator unleashed.

She sensed that as he fed from her mouth; beyond thought, she returned the pleasure, equally wild.

Even more enticing.

His touch between her thighs became ever more intimate, more explicit, until she felt she would scream. Until she was aching for something more, until she felt on fire with a greedy, ravenous need.

Abruptly, one hand clamped over her hip, pinning her. Between her thighs, his other hand kept pressing farther, then slowly and deliberately, he pushed one finger into her. Deep, then even farther in.

Her heart stopped. Her lungs weren't functioning.

She tried to gasp, to pull back from the kiss.

He released her hip and gripped her head instead, and held her lips to his. Refused to let her pull back as he withdrew that long finger, then thrust it into her again.

And again, and again.

Sensations rippled through her, waves of sharp delight intensifying with every slick stroke, with every increasingly intimate penetration. Heat washed through her, rushed down to pool in a molten furnace that he stoked with every caress.

Her body wasn't her own, but his—his to command, to caress as he wished, to pleasure however he wanted…

Desperate, she pulled back from the kiss, this time succeeding in parting their lips.

His grip on her head tightened, but before he drew back, his eyes rose and met her gaze. His eyes held hers for an instant while their breaths mingled, hers panting and unsteady, his ragged but more even.

"Keep kissing me. All the way. I want to be in your mouth when you come apart."

She didn't understand anymore than his need. His desire. His wish. She pulled in a short breath, started to close the distance between them again, but lost that breath completely as the hand between her thighs thrusted deep. She let out a moan of surrender. His lips captured hers, his tongue penetrated her mouth, and the hot tide of his kiss rose and swept her away.

_When you come apart._

She suddenly understood. Suddenly found herself, her sensed, teetering on the edge of a sensual abyss by the repeated thrusts between her thighs, the deep kissed, the sensitive peaks of her breasts as they brushed against his chest.

Her nerves coiled tight, ringing with pleasure.

Then reality fractured, broke apart in glory, in pleasure and heat beyond imagination.

A wave of joy and delight swept through her, lifted her up then carried her away. As she drifted back down to earth her sensed reawakened. She felt him drinking from her mouth as if her could taste her pleasure.

She slumped against him; beneath her, she felt him move.

She realized that while she was close to boneless, his body was tense and driven, edged with passion, gripped by a need even her innocent mind immediately recognized.

Inside, she quaked. She knew the moment of truth had arrived, it was finally time to make him her husband in name and body.

She could no longer remember where she was. All she knew was that she was surrounded by such a comforting warmth and love that irrelevant things like where she was didn't matter so long as he was there with her.

Haji lifted her a bit and shrugged out of his slacks, undergarments and all. Teeth gritted as he freed his erection, and breathed—shallowly—again.

He reached up and quickly removed the annoyingly thin slip. She was all hot and welcoming, slumped in an enticing sprawl on top of him. The scent of her arousal rose and drifted through him, making the animalistic side of him flex his claws impatiently.

All he needed to do was lift her a bit and slide his throbbing manhood into the warm haven he'd so carefully prepared. He was large, but in her present state she would have no problem accepting him into her body.

The blood pounded in his veins. He needed to be inside her more than he needed to breathe, but there was something his more rational mind was trying to tell him, battling the fogs of lust to remind him…

She blew out a soft breath, a gentle tendril brushing his cheek.

Her head was beside his, resting on his shoulder. He shot her a glance, and his memory returned.

Her.

That was what he needed to remember. That he wanted her. Not just for a day, or a week, or a month.

For _ever._

After decades of wondering what it would be like to lay with her, he was finally getting a chance. And not even one! He was getting a forever of chances and he damn well wasn't going to waste it by forgetting it was his Saya laying on top of him.

He stifled a groan, and forced his arms to, if not relax, then at least not to act. He refused to let his other self rule enough to lift her…even that tiny bit.

He was literally in pain he was so hard.

She stirred in his arms. His body reacted eagerly.

She started to lift her head. Jaw clenching, he reached for her hand and guided it down. Her eyes opened then widened as she closed her hand around his rigid length. His control shook; he couldn't breathe as he battled the effects of her touch.

Her eyes were wide and lustrous with reawakened desire. The temptation to look down, to examine what her fingers were wrapped around was great, but she resisted.

Once again, she had reason to curse the dark. She couldn't see well enough to read his emotions. They were there. Coiling and uncoiling in the depths of his eyes, but it was so dark that she had to rely on her other senses to tell her what they were.

She felt his desire burning stronger than ever beneath his pale skin.

She'd been stroking, lightly tracing the hard length surrounded by her palm, very aware that it had gotten quite a bit harder in her tiny hand.

She closed her hand snuggly around him, not breaking their gaze.

She didn't have to shift much to reclaim her position astride him; she found it quickly enough by touch alone to guide the head of his erection to her slick entrance, to ease it between her opening, then push back a little, then a little more, sliding him into her.

She pressed lower. His dark eyes were fixed on her as if he'd never seen a naked woman before. The look on his face was worth the slight discomfort she felt as he stretched her.

He'd stopped breathing, and reached for her hips.

She intercepted his hands, sitting up to do so, and felt the hardness of him butt against her maidenhead.

She closed her eyes, gripped his hands tightly, rose up, then quickly sat down. There was a stab of pain as her maidenhead ruptured, but that was short-lived as the pain faded away and was replaced with other sensations.

He bucked his hips slightly. "Is this what you want?"

"Oh, yes." She settled more full on him, fought to suppress a wince, and boldly reached for him, grabbing his shoulders and yanking him up to her. "This," she breathed the words over his lips, "is exactly what I want."

She leaned in to kiss him, and he kissed her back.

Ravenously. Completely and utterly without reservation.

Every inhibition she'd ever had went up in flames as his hands found her body and claimed. Relentlessly possessed.

She pushed her hands over and down his shoulders. He crushed her body against his, her swollen breasts pressed tight against his chest. Surrounded by steely arms, by a strength that wouldn't be denied, with every nerve quivering with fevered anticipation welling from the knowledge they were intimately joined, form the overwhelming sensation of him hard and rigid thrust so deeply inside her, Saya surrendered, wrapped her arms about him, and gave herself up to the wild and reckless, to the passion and desire and the driving need that rose up and consumed them both.

Haji couldn't believe what she was doing, could barely comprehend the power, the sheer driving need that gripped him. The need that she had unleashed.

Her body was hot, flushed silk, restlessly urgent, recklessly greedy as she shifted in his arms. Her sheath was tight and slick, stretched tightly around him. His lips on hers, his tongue dueling with hers, he fed from her and forcefully gave her back the raging tide of fiery desire she and all she was sent racing through him.

Without conscious direction, he sculpted her body, settling her as he wished, then he gripped her hips, took her weight, lifter her a bit, and thrust farther, deeper. He worked her over him, on him, quickly and efficiently molded her to take him all.

She gasped but not once did she retreat, not once did she pull back form her greedy need.

Or his.

The instant he was fully within her, he urged her up, then brought her back down.

Once was enough; she caught the rhythm and started to ride him. He kept his hands locked around her hips, not just guiding but driving, making sure she rose high enough and came down with enough force to rock both their senses.

Within minutes, she was reeling. Desperate, she jerked back and broke from the kiss; eyes closed, head back, she struggled to fill her lungs.

From beneath heavy lids, he watched her, watched her face as time and again, her recently virginal body took him deep, as he thrust steadily, powerfully, again and again as her body gave and accepted and gripped him.

Her desperation heightened, and infected him. Sharp spurs of need pricked him; her nails sank deeper into his shoulders as passion rose and swept them higher yet again.

His gaze lowered to her breasts, undulating with her ride, heaving with the breaths she desperately drew in. Bending his head, he set his mouth to the swollen mounds, sought and found a tightly budded peak, swirled it with his tongue, then drew it deep.

He sucked powerfully.

And she screamed out.

Her body started tightening, climbing the final peak. Still guiding her, driving her ever onward, he feasted on her breasts, felt the age-old power rise through them both, felt it take them, grip them, ride them, whip them.

It plunged them both into a whirlwind of passion, of molten heat and raging glory.

It raced through them, lifted them high, whirled them through the cosmos of sensation, then swept them higher, then higher again—until she shattered around him, her cry echoing in his ears as she contracted powerfully about him. As she came apart in his arms in a glory so blinding he saw stars.

Still blind, passion-wracked, he joined her, sank deep into her body, held her down, and felt every last contraction of her body as he emptied himself into her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was roughly four thirty in the morning when Haji could consciously think straight again. Obviously, he couldn't sleep, but his bride sure could. And besides, he had plenty to daydream about as she slept the early morning away. He held his beloved bride safely in his arms and wasn't about to let her go.

He silently thought about what they could possibly do later that day that could even compare with last night, but alas, nothing came to mind. Nothing could ever compare with the feeling of holding Saya in his arms. Finally being equals and in love. Showing that love to each other was without a doubt the happiest Haji had ever been in his long, long life.

'Oh well,' he conceded to himself, 'I guess I should start with breakfast. Then maybe we'll get a chance to do some diving…'

He lightly pulled on the rope that was hanging down next to the bed; a servant's call-cord. He'd been on the receiving end of them often enough growing up to feel a slight guilt as he summoned a younger looking servant.

"Breakfast?" he requested.

"Of course, sir." The boy replied, slowly bowing his way out of the room.

He glanced out the window as the first beams of sunlight danced through the lighter curtains of the bay window.

Saya woke up soon after he'd sat up to receive the breakfast platter.

"Umm…what's that?"

He kissed her forehead sweetly, "Breakfast. Thought you might be hungry."

Her stomach rumbled loudly and they both laughed at her body's reaction to the simple statement. "Well, I guess so. It seems to have been decided for me."

"Dig in. It's all for you."

She did just that. The spread looked delicious, so she tried a little of everything. "Wow…this is sooo good. Haji, you should try this."

She lifted a strawberry covered pancake to his open mouth and gladly fed it to him.

He smiled. "That is good."

"Told ya so." She teased.

Haji rose from the bed with another, strawberry flavored, kiss on the lips and went over to the dresser to get changed. Well, to put clothes on…the clothes he had on before were strewn messily throughout the room.

He got dressed and turned to his naked sleeping—now awake—beauty, "So…what would you like to do today? We've got the whole place to ourselves."

She swallowed the bit of juice she had in her mouth, "I'm not sure…swimming?" she said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

He quickly returned it with a knowing look of his own, "Whatever you want, love."

End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay, so that was the sorta long awaited lemon! I hope it wasn't too bad. I mean it wasn't totally gooey like a honeymoon should be, but I hope I turned you on a little. I mean, that's what lemons are for right?! Right.

And that was the end end. Unless someone gets on their knees and begs me for another chapter, I'm done. I'm going to focus on Memories now, since I've been ignoring that one for a while. Sorry to anyone who was waiting for it, I just forgot, oops…

Reviews brighten my day since my computer's broke. They give me something to walk across town for everyday! So thank you all for the great reviews you gave me throughout this little pet-project of mine. I love you all!! :P

PEACE!! XD


End file.
